Rockery Beach of Doom
Rockery Beach of Doom is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Weird World: The TV Show and it's the 62nd episode overall. Synopsis Josie takes George to her birthplace and the secrets she tells him puts them both, plus Stephanie in danger... of killing each other. Plot TBA Transcript For a full transcript of '"Rockery Beach of Doom"', click here. Characters *George Jacqueline *Stephanie *Craig *Sponghuck *Lennox *Scooter *Josie *Bash *Casey *Green Leopard *Mac and Stella *Abigail Controversy The episode was met some controversy, making it the second episode to so, the first being Glow Disco. The scene where Josie stuck her fingernails in Stephanie's neck and then threatened to kill her was cut in some countries for being way too scary, even for Weird World and in the UK and US, is cut if the episode reruns before 9pm. The word "bitch", which is heard during Stephanie and Josie's fight, is censored out in some countries and in the UK and US, is only heard if the episode reruns after 9pm. The rest of the episode remains the same if on before 9pm. Reception The episode was met with universal acclaim and has been named as one of Weird World's best episodes. Praise mainly went to the ending, which was called "tear inducing" and "relatable", when Josie told Stephanie about times in the Rockery Beach of Doom, with Stephanie revealing some of her own stuff too and the two making up and hugging each other. Trivia *This is the fourth episode to be rated PG, the first three being A Hell of a Cell, Villainous or Vulnerable? and Ghost Hunt. **It was rated PG for scary imagery (in particular when Josie stuck her fingernails in Stephanie's neck), violence, a single use of mild language, sight of blood and threat. *This episode is often considered one of the saddest, alongside Divedown Disentanglement, Villainous or Vulnerable?, Death Comes to Call, Suicidal Stephanie, Show on the Road, Ice vs. Fire and the majority of the Season 8 episodes. **It's mainly because of Josie explaining her origin and pre-team life, as well as thinking she's nothing and hates her existence, plus the ending with Stephanie and Josie making up and hugging. ***It has also been named as one of the scariest episodes of the series, if not THE scariest, even more than Stone Shower and Lightning Faces. *Josie's origin is revealed in this episode. **She was made in a small cavern on the Rockery Beach of Doom which is bigger on the inside and have purple magic floating inside of it, which create evil creatures, but can occasionally make good things. *This marks the first time Stephanie and Josie hug. *This episode marks the first appearance of Casey, a crocodile and Josie's former best friend who was the only one who kept her company and the only other know good thing to come out of the Rockery Beach of Doom. **He's also revealed to be the reason why Josie wears a crocodile skull on her head. It's so she will always remember the fun times she had with her "back then only friend". **He only made one more appearance - in the Season 8 episode Feeling Blue. *This is the first episode and first time in the franchise that Josie crys. **It's also the fourth time Stephanie cries and the third time George cries. *Stephanie and Josie no longer argue as of this episode. *It's revealed that Stephanie is the youngest Extraordinary Eight member other than George. *It's revealed that stress is what causes Stephanie to act in multiple different moods and possibly why she suffers from bipolar disorder. *This is the first time ever that George actually gets hurt, after getting hit by Stephanie's spear and Josie's wrecking ball, although neither meant to hurt him intentionally. **He also nearly died, making this also the first episode where he nearly dies. *This marks the first time George tries to attack a fellow Extraordinary Eight member. *This is the first time since the first film that Stephanie uses her blue pearl star bolts. *This is the fourth time Stephanie gets injured and the second time she nearly dies. Category:Episodes Category:Weird World: The TV Show episodes Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Rated PG Category:Controversial episodes